The present invention relates to an aquarium filter device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aquarium filter device which can receive a large number of beneficial microbes.
A conventional aquarium filter device comprises an air bubble producing device in an interior of the conventional aquarium filter device. However, the air bubble producing device is easily blocked by beneficial microbes. Furthermore, the interior of the conventional aquarium filter device is very small so that the beneficial microbes cannot propagate with extreme rapidity.